Wireless local area networks (WLANs) have evolved rapidly over the past decade, and development of WLAN standards such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Standard family has improved single-user peak data throughput. For example, the IEEE 802.11b Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 11 megabytes per second (Mbps), the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g Standards specify a single-user peak throughput of 54 Mbps, the IEEE 802.11n Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 600 Mbps, and the IEEE 802.11ac Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput in the Gigabit per second (Gbps) range. Future standards (e.g., IEEE 802.11ax) promise to provide even greater throughput, such as throughput in the tens of Gbps range.
Some mobile communication devices include a WLAN network interface and satellite positioning technology, such as global positioning system (GPS) technology. GPS technology in mobile communication devices is useful for physically navigating to a desired location, for example. However, GPS technology does not typically provide accurate location information when a GPS receiver is not in direct sight of a GPS satellite, and thus GPS technology is often not useful for providing location information while a mobile communication device is within a building such as an airport, a shopping mall, etc., within a tunnel, etc.
Additionally, sometimes a wireless communication device merely needs to know a distance from another wireless communication device, and GPS technology may not be available or using GPS technology will take too much time or consume too much power.
Techniques for determining a distance between communication devices using WLAN technology are now under development. For example, a distance between a first communication and a second communication device is determined by measuring a time of flight of WLAN transmissions between the first communication device and the second communication device, and the determined distance.
Similar techniques can be used to determine a position of a communication device, and are now under development. For example, after determining the distance between the first communication device and the second communication device, distances between the first communication device and multiple third communication devices are determined. Then, the determined distances are used to estimate a location of the first communication device by employing, for example, a triangulation technique. For a first communication device having multiple antennas, an angle of departure (AoD) of a WLAN transmission can be determined. Similarly, for a second communication device having multiple antennas, an angle of arrival (AoA) of the WLAN transmission from the first communication device can be determined. The AoD and the AoA, along with the determined distances, can be also be used for estimating the location of the first communication device.